1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to oil producing equipment, and more particularly to an intelligent monitoring system for a sucker rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods for extracting oil mainly depend on the lifting by means of mechanical movement. As an important part of mechanical equipment for oil extraction, a sucker rod passes the ground drive and motion state thereof to an underground oil pump. The sucker rod can transfer both reciprocating movement load of axial direction and circumvolving movement load.
In an oil extraction system using a tube oil pump, the sucker rod moves in a to and fro mode. When the movement exceeds a certain circle number, the suck rod easily suffers fatigue fracture. Thus, the oil extraction system collapses. In an oil extraction system using a screw pump, the sucker rod moves in a whirligig mode and passes torsion load. When the movement exceeds a certain circle number, the suck rod also suffers fatigue fracture. Thus, the oil extraction system collapses. When one sucker rod is replaced, due to absence of test equipment, old and new sucker rods are usually employed at the same time, and then some overused sucker rods suffer fatigue fracture because of overloading. The oil output may be greatly decreased and the maintenance cost for the system is very high.